Phantomgate
by BRYGUYB16
Summary: Danny and his friends are in his parents lab when suddenly the ghost portal flickers in and out. suddenly it releases an undulating mass of energy and sends four people through. Stargate\Danny phantom crossover Stargate 7th season
1. Prologe

Phantomgate

Summery: Danny and his friends are in his parents lab when suddenly the ghost portal flickers in and out and suddenly releases an undulating mass of energy and sends four people through. Stargate+Danny phantom crossover (Stargate 7th season)

prologue The gateway

Danny and his friends Sam and Tucker were in his parents lab fiddling around with the Fenton thermos.

"You know you could probably get your parents to fix it." Tucker asked Danny getting impatient.

"I would Tucker but if you remember my parents think it is a piece of junk." Danny replied.

"Oh yea" Tucker said "I remember now"

"Stop bothering him tucker cant you see he is trying to fix it as fast as he can." Sam said starting to get annoyed at Tucker.

"I would put it off like every thing else but I need it to catch the ghosts TUCKER." Danny said.

"Sorry its just that I thought we were going to see th 3:00 movie and its 3:30" Tucker replied.

"There will be..." Danny started to say when he was cut off by the ghost portal flickering in and out and then throwing out four people dressed in military garb out.

"This is not the gate room Jack" one of them said.

To be continued.

Please tell me what you think


	2. CH:1 Ghosts

Phantomgate

Ch 1: ghosts

"Who are you what are you ding in my house" Danny said to the intruders in front of him.

"I could ask you the very same thing" O'Neill replied to Danny's inquiry.

"Then who are you, why were you in the ghost Zone" Danny asked them

"First I am Cornel Jack O'Neill and this is SG-1, Dr. Jackson, Teal'c, and cornel carter." O'Neill replied to Danny "Second what is the ghost zone, Carter."

"Don't look at me." Carter replied to O'Neill "All I know is that is not a Stargate."

"She's right it's a portal to the ghost zone." Danny said.

"Ghost zone, hm if it operates on the same principles as the Stargate a large energy blast might have caused it to switch over this one do to an overload" Carter theorized.

"So if this is like the antarctic incident that would mean we are still on earth." Daniel said.

"Indeed" Teal'c said.

"What ever this Stargate thing is I take it you have no idea what ghosts are or what the ghost zone is"

"No" O'Neill replied.

"Air force, Military,..." Tucker asked.

"Air force" O'Neill replied.

"Cool" Tucker said said as Sam shook her head.

Suddenly Maddie Fenton came walking down upon rounding the corner she sees SG-1 and yelled out as she puled out a gun "Who are you and what are you doing in my house"

SG-1 does likewise as Danny says "relax mom they aren't robbers, ghosts, or ghost activists."

Maddie Danny's mom asks "Then who are they."

"I don't know anything more than that they are SG-1" Danny replied.

"Mame I can't cant get into details other than we ended up here by accident" O'Neill said to try to calm Maddie down.

"you better start talking or ..." Maddie was saying until SG-1 disapered in a flash of light.

"That was one of the more interesting things that has happened."Danny said.

"yea." Tucker replied.

"They must have been ghosts" Maddie said almost as an after thought.

"Ghosts!" Jack Fenton yelled as he barreled down the stairs looking for a ghost.

"sorry, you just missed them." Maddie said to Jack.

"Darn" Jack said.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

SG-1 is being debriefed by General Hammond in the briefing room.

"The Asgard seem to have shown up at the right time" O'Neill said.

"Are you sure they won't suspect a thing." General Hammond said.

"They probably think we were ghosts, except for the teens they got more info" O'Neill said as Hammond gave him a look. "at that point we did not know we were on earth."

"I think we should bring them in" Daniel said "These articles say that they apparently helped fight off ghost attacks but ultimately the Ghost Boy is the one that saved them."

"Is this true" Hammond asked.

"I believe so" Daniel said "though our government denies an ghost existence."

"I agree with Daniel" Carter said " There was obviously advanced technology far beyond anything outside of the Stargate program and repercussions there of."

"your saying they could help us in the fight with the Gauld" General Hammond asked.

"Yes and no" O'Neill said " there technology is obviously intended to be used against ghosts."

"But you still believe it could be useful, to as some put it let them in the loop." General Hammond said.

"Yes" Daniel said.

"it could be worth it sir even if there technology is geared toward ghosts." Carter said.

"I'll call the president." Hammond replied.

"You know we will have to tell the teens to right." Daniel said.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Hm whats this Stargate program Hm" Vlad Masters said as he checked up The Fentons.

To be continued

Please review and tell me what you think.


	3. CH:2 Gately Revilations

Phantomgate

CH:2 Gately Revelations

Danny, his friends, and family are all on a plane to Colorado springs.

"_Man" _Danny thought to himself_ "This obviously has to do with SG-1, I should have known they would be back, it is obviously them who requested us to come and demo our technology after they saw my parents lab." _

He looks over at his parents and sees just what he expects to see, them brimming with excitement. He did not to dash there hopes but it was unlikely that they would want the teens to come along "_Oh well we'll just see what life brings."_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The Fentons and Danny's friend's were left to wait in the briefing room of the SGC of course they had no idea what it meant.

Meanwhile on another level in the infirmary SG-1 is getting final checks done before the meeting. General Hammond walked in and said "Whats taking so long the Fentons are waiting."

"Sorry sir we were held up by some suicidal purple monkeys." O'Neill replied and then said after seeing Hammond look "no really we were."

"Ok how long" Hammond asked.

"Now" Janet Fraser the head doctor of the SGC said.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The Fenton's had to wait an hour before SG-1 and General Hammond walked in.

"Fenton's and friends you have been brought in due to what happened two weeks ago when my team SG-1 came through your ghost portal." Hammond began. "It has been deemed that you will get some of the highest security clearances a civilian can get."

"Yea we would like you to work on the base as well, research and development." Carter said.

"Than why are you telling us were just kids" Danny said.

"Yes I was wondering why they were included." Maddie Fenton said.

"We decided collectively that they deserved to know the truth because of what happened before you came down." Jackson stated.

"Ok did you sign the the non disclosure agreements." Hammond asked.

"Yes" They all replied.

"Ok" Hammond said and then proceeded to hit the button he was standing next to.

"That is a Stargate" O'Neill said as the blast door covering the window opened to reveal the round stone ring that is the Stargate.

"So thats what you were referring to" Sam Mannson said.

"WOH" Danny and Tucker said drooling.

"Hay look honey an other ghost portal" Jack Fenton said oblivious to what was going on.

"Um jack I don't think it's a ghost portal" Maddie Fenton said.

"Its not oh man."

"No its a Stargate" Carter said.

"Now what exactly dose a Stargate do" Jazz said.

Carter explained (sorry I do not want to go into detailed and explain it).

"Oh" They all said.

"So it doesn't involve ghosts" Jack Fenton said.

"No, sorry the reason we brought you in is that your technology looks promising in the fight against the Goul'd."

"Ok" Jack Fenton said disappointed.

"So you want us to work here" Maddie Fenton asked "For the air force."

"Yes I am offering you to a job here at the SGC" General Hammond replied.

"I don't know I would want to move the kids to another school." Maddie said.

"But but but it would cool" Jack Fenton started to say.

"You wouldn't have to Colorado springs is only about an hour away from Amity park."

"Your saying we drive here every day" Maddie Fenton asked.

"yes actually unless we find an easer means of transport.."

"That might work" Maddie Fenton said.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Great first ghosts now the Gould" Danny said.

"Goul'd" Sam corrected.

"whatever" Danny replied.

"What if your arch cheese head nemesis find out." Tucker said causing Danny to come to a realization.

"um guys what if Vlad stole some of the advanced alien technology that they have acquired over the years" Danny said.

" That would not be good" Sam replied.

"Why did we fly" Sam asked.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Ah yes" Vlad Masters said as he was looking at a computer file labeled 1969.

To be continued.

(tell me what you think)


	4. CH:3 Ghostly Assault

Phantomgate

CH 3 Ghostly Assault

As the Fentons and Sam, and Tucker walked through the corridor out side of the control room on the way to the elevator. Suddenly an alarm went off. The Fentons rush to the control room as they came in they heard.

"sir we are under attack sir its making its way down it's not of this world arg..." an airman said over the intercom just as the video feed went dead. Just as that happened Danny exhaled a frigid cold breath signaling his ghost sense.

"Crud" Danny said running out into the hallway and transforming into his alter ego Danny Phantom and phasing through the wall toward where he could feel the ghost. When he got there he saw the last person he wanted to see Vlad Masters his cheese head arch nemesis.

"Oh young Daniel I expected you but your to late to stop me and my plan." Vlad said upon seeing Danny.

"Vlad your a crazed up fruit loop if you think you can get through me and my parents to the Stargate."

"oh I beg to differ" Vlad said as he faded away.

"Crap he's a duplicate" Danny said as he immediately took of toward the lower sections of the base.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

As Danny made it to the control room he heard "I cant shut the gate down sir Ive been locked out" Walter said to general Hammond.

"Carter" Hammond asked.

"He's right sir I can't get Break through the lockout." Carter replied to General Hammond.

"Sir the gate is opening" Walter said as the gate's undulating surface formed.

Vlad appeared out of nowhere taking out two guards and went through the gate Danny quickly followed, SG-1 ran out of the control room and through the gate closely followed by Sam and Tucker the gate closed just before Maddie and Jack could get through.

To be continued.

(I know short but I could not come up any more in this chapter hope you enjoy.)

PS. there are probably a lot of mistakes but I went over it a few times actualy.

PSS. I have Bata reader she has just been busy of late


	5. CH:4 1980 What

Phantomgate

CH 4 1980 what?

Vlad comes out of the event horizon turns invisible and flys off closely fallowed by Danny who stopped and hovered wile SG-1, Sam, and Tucker come through. As soon as every one was out the gate room promptly disappeared revealing a missal silo.

"Dang I lost him" Danny said not realizing that SG-1 was behind him suddenly realizing that the gate room had disappeared "What the heck?"

"We must have goon back in time again" Carter said as Danny turned around too look at them.

Realizing Danny was floating in front of them O'Neill pointed his gun at him(got from guard) and said "Its the thing that attacked the base"

"NOOOOO!" Sam and Tucker said as they jumped in front of O'Neill.

"Get out of my way that thing could be dangerous" O'Neill asked them.

"No you can't He's good." Sam said trying to block O'Neill's gun.

"Sir she may be right it looks different than the other it looks more like that Fenton kid." Carter stated to her team.

"Indeed" Teal'c said.

"Teal'c and Sam are probably right Jack." Daniel said.

"um IT come on I am not an inanimate object." Danny said a little upset.

"sorry but I just assumed" Carter said.

"Thats ok" Danny replied.

"You said something about time travel." Tucker asked Carter.

"Yes we have been sent back in time by the Stargate..." Carter started when she was cut of by O'Neill.

"Long winded explanation later we got to get out of here now." O'Neill interrupted wile looking at the but end of a titan missile.

"Indeed" Teal'c said.

"You must really like that word Teal'c." Daniel said.

"Indeed."

"Ok got to get out before they find us." O'Neill said to himself "If only could phase through the wall like the Tollan."

Tucker and Sam look to Danny and he blurts out "I could do it."

They all look up at him "you could do it" Carter asks.

"Yea I am half Ghost after all." Danny replied.

"Half ghost." Daniel said disbelievingly.

"Yea its a long story but first every one grab a hold of me." Danny said They all did "Hold on".

He turned them all inviable an flew strait up passing trough all 28 levels of the base as he exited the base and headed off for the horizon there was a collective gasp manly SG-1 as Tucker and Sam had done this before.

They set down in an abandoned factory to stop and figure out what was happening.

"Ok whats this and time travel I thought the Stargate transported you through space not time." Tucker said.

"It can send you back in time if certain conditions are met..."Carter went on to explain to the Teens "...and thats how you can get sent back in time by the Stargate."

"That was a mouthful." Sam said perplexed.

"Tell me about it I work with her." O'Neill replied.

"The only thing I am perplexed about is how that ghost knew that all these conditions would be met." Carter asked to herself.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"What the Heck is this thing" Airman Ciler (if I spelled it please tell me) said as he pulled an Ghost tech looking devise.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Ok" O'Neill started to ask Danny "what and who are you no lying."

"Umm uhh Umm." Danny stuttered "a ghost whose mortal enemy is that other ghost."

"Don't Buy it" O'Neill stated.

"Danny I think they are trustworthy." Sam said.

After getting poked in the rib by Sam Tucker blurts out "Yea trustworthy."

Danny looks at Tucker and then to Sam and then to O'Neill and said "Ok I am half Ghost."

"Half ghost." O'Neill says disbelievingly.

"Is that even possible you know to half die." Daniel says wondering.

"I think it may be possible." Carter said theorizing.

"well it is because I am one" Danny said as he transformed back to his human half. "My Parents may be really good inventors but they can miss the obvious very easily."

"Its Danny Fenton." O'Neill said suprized.

"Indeed" Teal'c stated.

"They put the on button inside of the ghost portal." Danny said.

"That is not logical." Teal'c said

"Teal'cs right what in common sense tells you to put the on button inside of the Portal." Daniel said seeing the obvious flaw in the desine.

"I on the urging of Sam I went in to turn it on there was a searing pain and then I stumbled out a ghost." Danny said.

"That makes sense if the..." Carter started but was interrupted by O'Neill.

"That much detail is not called for we have other things to worry about like that ghost." O'Neill.

"He's my Cheese head arch nemesis Vlad, Vlad masters." Danny replied.

"Masters, Vlad." SG-1 said in unison.

"Or as he is calls his ghost half Vlad Plasmus." Danny said.

"Do you know what he would want to change." Carter said " If he could."

"My parents." Danny said and flew off and then came back "what year is it".

"How are we supposed to know." They all reply.

To be continued

Please tell me what you think


	6. CH:5 Time Aganst

Phantomgate

CH 5 Time against

"Here we are, the year is" Carter said flipping the news paper that they had found in a trash can to the front page.

"wait" O'Neill said stopping her "lets ask the locals."

"or we could do that" Carter said drooping the paper to the ground.

Seeing a local O'Neill walked over and asked "What is the date and year."

"Uhh June forth 1984." the local replied.

He walked back to the group and and said "Ok any thing important going on, on this date."

"My parents original experiment is today." Danny said upon hearing the date.

"Crud" Tucker and Sam both replied worried.

"What is so important about this event." Daniel said wondering.

"Indeed." Teal'c stated.

"It is the incident that gave Vlad his powers." Danny replied.

"Would he not want to disrupt the event that shaped him." Teal'c said.

"He blames it for him losing My mother to my Dad." Danny replied.

"That's not good." O'Neill replied.

"No it is not good he could cause many many horrible alternate future." Danny said worried "the last time it was messed with it caused me and my sister to not be born."

"You've gone back to this date before." Carter replied to finding out.

"Yes with Clockworks help." Danny replied.

Carter said "The implications of himself still existing..."

"not important" O'Neill cut her off "Danny were is this experiment."

"Wisconsin community university." Danny replied (I could not remember so I made it up).

"Onward then" O'Neill said starting to walk off in a random direction.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

after arriving at the University SG-1, Danny, Tucker, and Sam proceeded toward the lab following Danny. Once arriving they peered in to the lab just in time to see the past Vlad's eyes glow.

"Crap." Danny said "Vlad overshadowed himself."

"That means" O'Neill asked.

"He as taken over his past self's body it was obvious O'Neill." Teal'c said.

"Yea" O'Neill sarcastically replied as Danny transformed and turned invisible.

"Where is he going." Daniel asked.

"Probably to do something stupid." Sam replied as she saw a minuscule green beam hit Vlad knocking out his ghostly future self.

Past Jack upon seeing the ghost Vlad Yelled "Ghost"

Accidentally hitting the on button to the ghost portal prototype. Casing a cascade of energy to hit past Vlad in the face.

"Cheese logs" Future Vlad and Past Vlad said at the same time then Future Vlad in his fury unleashed an ectoplasmic blast at the invisible Danny hitting him.

As he got up Danny said "Vlad you fool do you know what could happen if you mess with time travel."

"I don't care..." Vlad said as he charged at Danny only to be interrupted by.

"Time out" Clockwork said stopping time and reveling himself. "What has happened."

Clockwork hits here button on the top of his staff and unfreezes Danny "Huh" he says.

"what has been wrought here while I look away." Clockwork asked.

"Huh" Danny replied.

"Oh I was just in the 1670's" Clockwork said.

"Oh" Danny said.

"I shall take you safely to your own time including your friends." Clockwork stated turning from a man to an old man.

"Thank you" Danny said then pointing to Vlad "and him."

"He will get his Just deserts." Clockwork replied then whispered "and you shall be put though a great trial."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Vlad Masters appears out of on where in his study disoriented he said "What where am I"

"Freeze ghost" Vlad was suddenly awaken from his stupor to see two men in white pointing there Ecto guns at him.

"I am not a ghost." was all Vlad Had time to say before he was captured by the men in white, as this all went down you could see the time observers in the background(From the ultimate Enemy).

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

General Hammond walked into the briefing room and saw the two grieving parents he sought to comfort them and said "I am sure where ever they are SG-1 is taking care of them."

"Yes but I think that ghost has a vendetta against me." Jack said.

"You have encountered it before." Hammond replied.

"yes we call it the Wisconsin ghost." Maddie said as a bright flash coughs here eyes they all turned to see SG-1 and the teens in front of the gate.(excluding Jazz)

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Ok remember my parents don't know." Danny strongly implied and then turned around to two men in white "Crud".

TO BE CONTINUED

"The men in white" Danny said complaining.

"Yes the the men in white" The Author Bryguy said.

"Can't I get a moments rest" Danny Asked.

"When I say so I have to have a plot I can't bend to your whim." Bryguy replied.

"Ok then can you at least write me up a cookie I'm hungry." Danny asked hopefully.

"Sure" Bryguy Replied and proceeds to write a cookie appears out of thin air. "There" and proceeds to walk away.

"Thanks." Danny says eating the cookie.

please review.

PS. forgive the gramer may beta reader quit so I am on my own for now.

PSS. I did chek it like six times though and did my best.

PSS. Enjoy


	7. CH: 6 Capture

Phantomgate

CH 6 Capture

"What's going on here" O'Neill said to the two men in white standing at the end of the Gang way in front of the Stargate.

"We are Here to arrest the spectral disturbance under the spectral control act of 1985 which negates ghost rights under the eyes." The Black one said.

"You Daniel Fenton are hear by arrested for having spectral ability's." The white one said.

"Where is your prof" Danny asked.

"The Spectral Entity known as Vlad Masters confessed that you are the ghost boy." The black one said.

"You captured Vlad." Danny gasped.

"Yes, it was easy" The white one replied. "Quiet easy."

"No you cant take him." Danny's to best friends Tucker and Sam said as they jumped in front of Danny tiring to futilely protect him.

"There right O'Neill said stepping up to protect Danny.

The rest SG-1 taking his lead step forward Teal'c Says "Indeed."

Finally coming down to the gate room General Hammond walks in and says "What in the world is going on here."

"Were are arresting Danny Fenton under the spectral control act of 1985 and His conspirators under the Spectral aid act of 1989." The black one said.

"You mean us Don't you" O'Neill says.

"Yes sir I think we loosely fit that description" Carter said.

"Indeed" Teal'c stated.

"You must really like that word Teal'c it has been seven years and you still say it tirelessly." Daniel said to Teal'c.

"Indeed" Teal'c replied as Daniel shuck his head.

"You can't do this" General Hammond replied "This is Air force jurisdiction."

"It is not, under the Spectral control act of 1995 we have jurisdiction everywhere except Tokyo." The black one said.

"Tokyo" O'Neill says curiously.

"Apparently there SOS monster Hunting squad also does ghosts." The white one says.

"Oh" O'Neill Replies Sarcastically.

"You can't do this." General Hammond replied.

"We can" The black one said "Activate spectral containment unit on the ghost boy"

"Activating" The wight one said as a he pointed a thermos shaped devise at Danny and sucked him in.

Danny parents came into the gate room just as he was sucked in. "Danny nooo" They both yelled out.

"What have yo done to my boy." Maddie Fenton said infuriated.

"Yea what she said" Jack said equally infuriated.

"Your son Daniel Fenton it under arrest under the spectral control act of 1985." The black one said.

" The spectral control act of 1985, The spectral control act of 1985" Maddie Fenton said collapsing to the floor.

"Maddie" Jack said paralyzed with fear.

"Come along scum" the white one said.

SG-1 is forced out of the gate room leaving Hammond, Maddie and Jack Fenton Behind.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Danny can you hear me" Danny could faintly hear trough the walls of his cramped cell.

"Sam is that you" Danny yelled out hoping.

"Danny I don't know if you can here me but it does not look good they are probly going to separate us I just I just wanted to tell you..." Sam started to say when the thermos was riped from her hand.

"The ghost boy is off limits." Said hitting Sam.

"Sam Sam are you ok" Danny says concerned for her safety.

Not knowing whether Danny could hear him one of the men in white said "When we are done with you and your friends you will wish you never died."

Not long after Danny was released from his cylindrical prison into a 6x6 cell with nothing furnishing it. For the second time Danny was truly scared The first time was when he met his evil future self and was trapped in the future ghost zone. The only thing Danny knew at this point that it would be a long hall.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

SG-1, Tucker and Sam were locked in fairly spartan cells with beds sinks and all the basics one would need. They were luxurious in comparison th Danny cell.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"What have you done" Clockwork asked the observers.

"We have acted in the time's stream's best interest." The observers stated.

"That is yet to be seen." Clockwork said "the boy does not deserve this."

"Maybe not" The observers said "but it must be done."

"What is it that you tried to prevent." Clockwork said.

"The destruction of the ghost zone." the observers replied.

"In fact you may have cased it" Clockwork said bitterly.

"What do you mean." the observers asked.

"I will invest gate further" Clockwork replied.

To Be Continued.

"I Don't like Where this is going" Danny said.

"You wouldn't would you" Bryguy replied.

"I have been captured by a super secret government agency that is not good thing." Danny said to Bryguy.

"No that isn't a good thing is it" Bryguy thought "But it makes a good plot."

"Plot stop throwing that word around" Danny said.

" Ok I got to start the next chapter" Bryguy said walking off.

"Bryguy come back here now I am not done." Danny yelled at him.

Bryson Writes into existence a cookie and says "There you go you happy."

"Yes" Danny said as he bent down to get only to have it snatched from him by the Box ghost.

"I am the Box ghost" and flies off.

"You are going to pay." Danny yells at the Box ghost. He transforms and flies off after him.


	8. CH:7 Imprisonment

Phantomgate

Ch 7 Imprisonment

He was captured, Danny knew it and the thing that scared him most was that he could do nothing to help himself or his friends. He was traped striped of his powers unable to do any thing.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Some time later

Danny did not know how much time had passed while he was in his cell. The only consistent thing in his confinement was his once a day meal brought by a nameless guard. Other than his guard he had no outside contact in the time he was there. That was to change today when the guard instead of bring food put him in hand cuffs and dragged him out and into an adjacent room locking him into the chair next to the table.

A man in white walks in and sits in the second chair and says "Ghost how did you come to exist."

Danny said sarcastically " I died."

"Ghost answer me know or I will.." The man in white started to say.

"Or what, I wont tell you a thing." Danny replied.

"Oh won't you." The man in white said as he terned on a concealed video screen. Showing Sam siting in a fairly nice room. He held a button up.

"You" was all Danny could say before the man in white pressed it casing the room to de compress. Sam starts to panic.

"Ok what do you want to know." Danny relented.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Some time after the decompression Sam and the others are conversing.

"Thats the first time they have done anything since the put us in here" O'Neill said.

"They were probably trying to use it as leverage Jack you know full well that people have tried to do that in the past." Daniel Jackson replied.

"Yea" O'Neill said "any luck getting us out"

"No its not like I am Macguiver." Carter said.

"That was a good show though." Tucker said.

"Indeed" Teal'c said Just as a group of guards came in.

"You are to come with me" the guard said.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

They were taken to the lobby of the men in white headquarters. As they came in they saw general Hammond and Danny's parents waiting.

"Where's Danny" Danny's parents exclaimed upon not seeing him.

"He will be released soon." The guard said.

"SG-1 did they mistreat you in any way." general Hammond said.

"The only thing they did was feed us other than try to suffocate Sam Manson by sucking the oxygen out of her room." O'Neill replied.

"Are you all right miss Manson." general Hammond said.

"Yes" Sam replied.

"But what about Danny." Maddie Fenton asked.

"We haven't seen him since we were captured in the gate room." Daniel replied.

"How did you get us out sir." Carter asked.

"Don't thank me thank the Fentons they got the law repealed do to being unconstitutional." Hammond replied.

"How long were we in there." O'Neill asked.

"about two weeks O'Neill" Hammond said.

"Two weeks." O'Neill replied.

"Indeed I told you this ten minuets ago O'Neill." Teal'c stated.

"I know I just wanted to be sure." O'Neill said "I thought it was months myself."

Just then Danny was hauled out into the lobby every, one there could see he was broken all resistance beaten out of him. The guards through him on the floor and walked away.

His parents ran over to him yelling "Danny."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Back at the SGC SG-1, General Hammond, Tucker, Sam and Danny's parents are in the briefing room waiting for news. Finally after about an hour of uncomfortable silence DR. Frasier walked in.

She said "He'll be fine physically, mentally though is an other question."

"What do you you mean" Maddie Fenton asked.

"He has been striped of his ghostly power's." DR. Frasier replied.

"Your certain of this." Sam asked.

"As certain as I can be using the Fentons research." DR. Frasier said " he is almost going through withdrawal from it but it is passing quickly."

"How?" Tucker replied.

"I have no clue it is as if it he was riped from his ghost half at lest that is what I can surmise." DR. Frasier said.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A man in white throws in Danny's ghost half to a cell already occupied by Vlad.

Vlad looks up and says "What have I done".

End of chapter

"I have no ghost power's you are evil" Danny said to Bryguy.

"I just think it is a good plot devise." Bryguy replied.

"Plot devise just hide behind that won't you."

"yes I will."

"You are despicable you know that right." Danny said.

"Some times yea I am." Bryguy replied "I got to go write the next chapter."

"Fine go write you chapter." Danny said as Bryguy walked away.

"I am the box ghost." The Box ghost yelled ans he appeared out of know were.

"I am not in the mood" Danny said as he walked away.

"Beware."


	9. CH:8 Adjustment

Phantomgate

CH 8 Adjustment

Danny after a few days of rest DR. Fraser had cleared him to be released. When Tucker and Sam came they had told him he was wanted in the briefing room. Once he got there he saw his parent's, Jazz, SG-1, and General Hammond.

"Sit down Mr Fenton." General Hammond said as he gestured Danny, Tucker, and Sam to sit down.

As they proceeded to sit down General Hammond said "Son I am very sory for your loss but I am prepared to offer you a position on SG-1."

"Your really mean it don't you." Danny replied.

"It seems they have taken a liking to you and your friends." Hammond replied.

"Indeed." Teal'c stated.

"You mean Mom Dad your ok with this." Danny said.

"Yes Danny we all discussed it wile you were stuck in the infirmary, your father and I were shocked when we found out." Maddie Fenton started.

"We were but in the time you were captured we were able to come to terms with what had happened." Jack Fenton continued.

"you mean that I was ghost ." Danny said.

"That and Danny it was our fault they were legally able to hold you against your will, after an incident with the prototype ghost portal me and your mom go senate to pass the first ghost act." Jack Fenton said.

"Danny we have agreed that with the loss of your powers you need to be constructive do something for the greater good." Jazz said "That is why if you want it General Hammond has offered a position on SG-1 for you."

"What about Tucker and Sam." Danny asked.

"They would be free to come on missions on a mission to mission basis." General Hammond.

"What do you mean." Danny asked.

"They would only be aloud on missions that do not inherently contain dangers." General Hammond replied.

"Yes" Danny said.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Vlad" Danny's ghost half started "what happened to you."

"After I suddenly appeared back in the present They were waiting and captured me." Vlad replied.

"Me to" Danny said "At lest until we get out of here truce ok."

"Truce" Vlad replied

To be continued

Danny said " cool I am on SG-1"

"Yea" Bryguy replied.

"So now what" Danny asked.

"I go start on the next chapter." Bryguy said then walked away.

"Ok I will be waiting to see what happens.


	10. CH:9 Px4536

Phantomgate

CH 9 Px4536

"Trees Trees and more trees." O'Neill said pointing at every tree they went past.

"Sir don't you think that that joke is getting old." Carter said smiling at her commander.

"Indeed I think that joke got old over four years ago O'Neill" Teal'c said shrugging his eye brows.

"I don't get." Said Tucker trying to get what O'Neill had said.

"It has to do with the fact that practically all the planets we go to have trees." Daniel said trying to explain the joke to Danny's friend.

"I still don't get it." Tucker said dumbfounded.

Sam and Danny laughed under there breathes at there friend's plight.

"It is not funny you guys." Tucker said failing to see what was so funny.

O'Neill smiled at what he had caused, envying the three friends. Then again he thought he did have Sam Carter, Teal'c, and Daniel three of the best teammates and friends he could have asked. Seeing they were at the ruins he stopped and said "We're here."

"Oh Good Jack I will only be an hour." Daniel said running off to study the ruins.

"Ok people be prepared to be here for a long time." O'Neill said sarcastically.

"He said he would only take an hour." Danny asked O'Neill perplexed.

"Well Danny that is one thing you are going to half to learn when ever Daniel says any thing ranging from 30-60 minuets it usually means that he is really interested." O"Neill said.

"Indeed, make your self comfortable we will be here for a wile." Teal'c said.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Guys come here I found something," Daniel said excitedly. As the others came in he was hunched over a control consul of some kind eagerly awaiting the rest of the team.

"Please tell me Daniel that you know what you are doing." O'Neill said as he realized what was most likely to happen.

"Jack I can understand the language but I don't know what it is at lest for sure." Daniel conceded.

"I don't like were this is going." O'Neill said nervously.

"Its not like I am going to activate it." Daniel replied trying to ease O'Neill's paranoia(which was actually well founded).

"Jack's probably right Daniel we should let a research team handle it." Carter said bitting her tung. Truth be told she was as interested as Daniel about studying the devise Daniele had found. But Jack was right and she gut told herself.

"Don't look at me." Danny said suddenly.

"I am not Daniel Fenton." Teal'c said oblivious.

"Call me Danny Teal'c." Danny said "it was a joke."

"Indeed" Teal'c replied.

Suddenly there was a flash of light Teal'c, Danny, O'Neill, and Carter disappeared. "Does this happen often." Sam asked jokingly.

"Yes actually" Daniel started "Thor likes to just whisk people away."

"ok" Tucker said.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Thor buddy old pal what brings you to our neck of the woods." O'Neill said to the short gray pant less alien.

"O'Neill I bring grave news." Thor said his usually emotionless voice hinted with concern.

"What is it Thor." Carter asked getting the hint that something bad was going on.

"The spectral plane has been breached." Thor replied in his over scientific way.

"You mean the ghost zone don't you." Danny asked still getting used to talking to an alien not that it is even weirder than being a super hero but it was different.

"You are not Dr. Jackson" Thor said "and yes you could call it that"

"He is Daniel Fenton." Teal'c stated "He has just recently joined the team."

"I thought he was Dr. Jackson." Thor said admitting a mistake.

"You couldn't tell the difference." O'Neill said curiously.

"No I could not, the only thing that could explain this it if Dr. Jackson and Fenton's signatures close." Thor explained.

"How close" Danny asked interested.

"It would have to be closer than family" Thor said.

"But we aren't even related." Danny said not knowing what it meant.

"I will analyze the sensor readings." Thor said going about his work an uncomfortable silence arising. Suddenly Thor said "interesting apparently they both have an spectral signal that is obscuring there sensor readings."

"You mean." Danny started.

To be continued.

"You mean that There is a..." Danny said when Suddenly a truck horn went off.

"Maby" Bryguy replied and walked off.

"Cool" Danny said.

PS. announcement I am looking for a bate reader if any one is interested.


	11. CH:10 Travel

Phantomgate

CH 10 Travel

Thor said replying to Danny's previous statement "If you are assuming that he has been infused with spectral energy without dying then yes you are correct"

"You mean he is a Hafa." Danny said surprised.

"If I understand your meaning then, yes" Thor said Guessing.

"But how." Danny exclaimed.

"I Do not know." Thor said.

"What in the world are you talking about." O'Neill asked.

"Sir I think they are saying Daniel once had ghost powers like Danny." Carter said trying to explain to O'Neill.

"Why didn't you just say it for crying out loud." O'Neill said to Danny.

"Sorry." Danny replied.

"There was no need Danny." Teal'c said to Danny.

"We Confuse O'Neill all the time." Cater added.

"Oh" Danny said.

"Yea it happens all the time." O'Neill said.

"Back to what is important." Carter said trying to get every one back on focus "Why did you need us Thor?"

"The Asgard Known as Kvasir discovered the Gjallarhorn." Thor said.

"The what?" O'Neill asked.

"The Gjallarhorn is a devise in which a rift can be opened up to the spectral realm." Thor explained "Anubis has discovered it's location at this very moment what forces we could muster are preventing him from getting to it they will not last long."

"But can't you just destroy it why would you need us." Danny asked.

"The original creator apparently designed it so that only humans and Asgard working together could activate it and or destroy it if needed." Thor explained.

"Oh" Danny said realizing what Thor had just said.

"Ok we will do it." O'Neill said causing everyone to look at him.

"You have not herd what it will require O'Neill." Thor said.

"I do know one thing if Anubis gets a hold of it it will be bad for every one right." O'Neill said.

"That is true O'Neill," Thor replied.

"Then we go." O'Neill said with conviction.

"Coming into target system." Thor said as they came out of hyper space. Every one looked out the window to see there worst night mare a Goul'd fleet just siting there in orbit no Asgard ships in sight.

To be continued.

"oh Crud." Danny said.

"Yes I will go write the next chapter know. Bryguy says walking off.

PS. Sory for the short ch I just thought this was the perfict spot to stop a clif hanger of sorts becasse the next one will take a wile to write.

PSS. Yes I took a lot of liberty with the Gjallarhorn it just sounded cool.


	12. CH:11 Time war

Phantomgate

Ch 11 Time War

"What happened oh my head" Danny said as he felt his head. He got up and looked around slowly. What he saw was a nightmare it was clockworks castle but it was in ruins the entire thing looked like it was pelleted by many volleys of of artillery shells kind of like in one of the pictures of world war 2 he found in his History Book. Wile Danny was preoccupied with the castle he did not notice Clockwork appear from thin air.

"Your here." Clockwork said with relief in his voice as he was unsure if he was to late to save anybody.

"what happened here." Danny asked gesturing toward the castle ruins.

"The was a time war." Clockwork explained hoping Danny would understand "It was a long war fought between the Time Lords and the Daleks there was only one surviver of the entire war."

"Oh" Danny replied only partiality getting it. "Who."

"He go's by The Doctor." Clockwork Replied to Danny wile eying one of the many clocks.

"Doctor who." Danny replied not getting all of what had been said.

"Never mind that we must awake you friends." Clockwork Said as he started to float into the castle.

"You saved us didn't you." Danny asked Clockwork as the walked and floated into the castle.

"Yes I did If I had not you would have been transported into solid rock" Clockwork replied.

"Ok" Danny said "Do you know anything about this Gjallarhorn thing."

"Yes actually it is an ancient gateway built by who you would call the ancients long ago to study spectral entity such as my self." Clockwork Continued "It could be used to gane great power."

"What can be done then." Danny asked.

"You must destroy it." Clockwork replied Gravely.

"Ok" Danny said as they arrived at there destination.

Danny looked up to see his friends SG-1 on the screen in the control center of the Gjallarhorn. Thor appeared to be trying to get the Gjallarhorn working.

"Now that I have told you this go TIME OUT!!!" Clockwork said pressing the button on his staff.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Danny appeared in the Gjallarhorn control center to hear Thor say "To do any thing we need Danny."

Danny chimed in "I'M HERE!!"

"Danny great to see you I have to say you had us worried there for a bit." O'Neill said as he hugged Danny grateful he was alive.

"Indeed." Teal'c stated.

"We have to destroy the Gjallarhorn." Danny said getting right to the point.

"Carter???" Oneill asked.

"He may be right sir do you agree Thor" Carter said.

"I agree it must not be allowed to fall into Anubis's hands." Thor said.

"How do we destroy it." O'Neill asked.

"We don't Danny does" Thor Replied.

"How" Danny asked.

"You put your hand here." Thor said as he pointed.

"Ok" Danny said as he did what he was tolled.

Suddenly the place started to fall apart around them.

"Ok now how do we get out of here before this place goes." O'Neill asked getting worried.

"We go to the ghost zone." Danny replied to O'Neill.

"He is right it is the only way out sir." Carter said pointing out the portal Thor had just opened.

"Then lets go" O'Neill said running over to the portal Carter had pointed out.

"Indeed" Teal'c stated as he ran through the portal followed by the rest of the team.

To be continued.

"Wow that took a long time." Danny said to Bryguy.

"Yea I know I redid it a few times and had a mean case of writers block." Bryuy said as he started to walk off.

"Ok Hurry up and get the next one done I want to know what happans" Danny asked Bryguy.

Bryguy replied "Yea I got to work on that."


	13. CH:12 Island

Pokegate

CH:12 Island

"Where are we" O'Neill asked nobody in particular.

"It appears to be the ghost zone O'Neill" Teal'c stated as he got up of the ground.

"I knew that" O'Neill said as he looked around to see that all he could see was emptiness and doors, lots of doors not that they could go anywhere they were stuck on a floating island that was only 10 feet by 10 feet "now what?".

"We do nothing" Teal'c said as he sat down.

"Can't argue with that" O'Neill said as he sat down to to wait.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Back at the SGC Daniel, Tucker, Sam, Hammond, and Walter (could not remember his full name) were all playing Monopoly. They had all decided to wait for SG-1 by playing a bored game(excluding Walter he only joined after he got bored and noticed they were setting up the game). The game lasted about 2 hours 20 minuets 35 seconds before the gate had an incoming wormhole and interrupted the game suspiciously just as Walter's winning streak had just started to come to an end.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Carter and Danny flew through the gate propelling them mostly down the ramp as the med teams came in to treat them. Following the med teams Sam, Tucker and general Hammond came in and the first one to say anything was Walter.

"Are guys all right" Walter said over the loud speaker as he sat down.

Hammond followed up before either of them could answer with "What in the world happened."

Carter replied of course "it is a long story."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Some time later after recanting the entire course of events and there medical exams did they end up in the briefing room to try and find out what had happened to Teal'c and O'Neill.

"What's with the monopoly game." Danny asked.

"One word Danny, Boredom!" Sam replied.

"Oh ok."

"Ok now the first order of business were did O'Neill and Teal'c end up?" Genneral Hammond asked hoping like usual that carter would come up with a plausble theory that would most likely be true.

"Sir I think the reason Danny and I ended up here is that the explosion caused us to over shoot our original destination." Carter said hoping evry one would see what she was trying to say.

"Ok go on."

"Sir what if they came trough just before the explosion not catching the ride so to speak." Carter explained.

"OH" Tucker said suddenly "you are saying they are in the ghost zone right."

"Yes" Carter answered.

"The all we need to do is go and get them right." Sam asked.

"Yes and no we only generally know where they are."

"The Fenton speeder" Both Tucker and Sam said at the same time.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

As O'Neill Teal'c sat there in infinite boredom waiting for rescue or at least something to happen to stave off there boredom. It was then something wholly remarkably thing happened a book fell from the sky it just so happened to land on there little island. Of course they picked up to examine it forgoing all cation. The book was called the Hitchhikers Guide To The Galaxy as they turned it over to look at the back the only word printed there were the words DONT PANIC.

All O'Neill had to say was "Ok that was interesting."

Teal'c replied "Indeed."

O'Neill opened the book and saw that it had a viewing screen and apparently took vocal commands. O'Neill then decided to ask it what to do if you are stuck on an island in the middle of know were it replied with this _What to do if you are stuck on an island in the middle of know were. If you are suck alone on said island remind your self how lucky you are to not have to share with any one any more this is of course before you realize that you will go insane. Of course if you are not alone thank the divine that you will not go insane from lack of human contact of course if you absolutely hate the other person always remember that you could get away murder and years later when you are finally found you can blame it on savages he gave his life to fight off..._

this is when O'Neill decided to close the book an said "Cool."

Teal'c then said it the single most deep word ever "indeed."

O'Neill replied "Yea."

TO BE CONTINUED

"what the heck was that." Danny asked Bryguy.

"Yea" Bryguy replied and walked off.


	14. CH:13 The great rescue

Phantomgate

CH 13 The great rescue

About two hours later Sam, Tucker, Carter and Danny were preparing for launch of the Fenton speeder.

"Oh come on I never get to ride in the sub thing." Daniel pleaded as he wanted so badly to go.

"Don't look at us it's my parents own rule a maximum of 6 people." Danny replied.

"There are only four of you." Daniel replied hoping to win a seat on the Fenton Speeder.

"O'Neill and Teal'c make 6." Tucker replied.

"Sorry Daniel you just can't argue with that logic." Carter replied just before she shut the door on him.

"Shoot." Daniel said frustrated and walked up to the command post.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

O'Neill and Teal'c who were stuck on the island still were board as ever when out of know were Thor fell from the sky. This was not a good sine was the first thing O'Neill thought before he looked up to see a ghost a tough looking ghost at that. It had the most horrible wight face O'Neill had ever seen. It also had on the worst pinstriped suit O'Neill had ever seen.

It chose to speak "You are in violation of 14 ½ rules."

"one half." O'Neill replied not knowing what to do.

"Yes" the ghost said "You tore half a hole in the time space continuum."

"Oh did we, can you drop us off at the nearest portal to the real world."

"If I was not Walker warden of the ghost jail I would." Walker replied.

"Well are you."

"Yes I am."

"Oh ok Walker." O'Neill said really getting scared "Teal'c this is not good."

"Indeed" Teal'c replied.

"Yea."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"see anything yet" Carter asked getting impatient.

"Nope not yet" Tucker replied.

"Wait the real world detector has detected something." Sam said as she pushed the button to home in on the signal.

"What is it Sam where are they." Danny asked getting impatient.

"Danny you are not going to like this." Sam replied uneasy.

"What."

Sam spit it out "there signal is coming form walkers prison and I know how much you love that place."

"Crud" Danny replied getting more worried.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"I am going to be you judge, executioner, jury, executioner, warden, and executioner" Walker stated dryly.

"um you said executioner three times" O'Neill replied to walker.

"wise guy, I here by sentence you and your cohorts here to 100 years in ghost prison." Walker replied.

"But I don't live that long."

"Then you will continue it into the afterlife" Walker replied as he motioned the guards to take them away.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Later in there cell as O'Neill Teal'c and Thor sat wondering what to do O'Neill realized he still had the Hitchhikers guide to the Galaxy. Being board he decided to open the book and to see what it had to say on prisons.

It had this to say.

_Prisons are simply places you are kept against your will weather or not you deserve it. If you want to get out of the prison Maximus on Gerelia Prime you would have to take your self apart and put your self back together three times do a double back flip eat a Cookie and drink milk and of course the only species that can do this are the Butfrot's of Grethle 7 but they died ou over seven and mellenia ago. So point is try not to end up in the prison Maximus..._

The book droned on and on until finally something distracted them they all looked up but the only thing there was a piece of debrie that had fallen through the time space continuum little did they know that it contained a metal so rare it would make an entire plant rich. But this all does not made due to the fact fell to pieces exactly 27 seconds later due to high carosivness.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"The time war has cased great damage to the time space continuum." The observer stated.

"Yes I know" Clockwork Replied.

"Than what can be done" The observer replied.

"Events are already in motion" Clockwork replied cryptically.

"What"

To Be Continued.

"Ahem Bryguy you there hello." Danny said.

"Nope" Bryguy replied.


	15. CH:14 Breakout

Phantomgate

CH 14 Breakout

"we are approaching Walkers prison" Sam stated.

Upon seeing the prison Carter blurts out "how are we supposed to get in there"

"easy in the ghost zone humans are the ghosts." Sam replied to Carter.

"Meaning" Carter asked Sam.

"We and objects from the real world are intangible in the ghost zone."

"Oh ok."

"yup I wish I knew that the first time I was imprisoned there." Danny said shaking his head.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Will you be My friend!!!!" a ghost in pajamas yelled at Thor.

"No" Thor stated Dryly.

"Why???" The ghost yelled in sadness.

"I do not mean to harm your feelings but I have only known you for a breef time." Thor stated even more dryly.

"Why, do you torcher me???" The ghost yelled getting hysteric.

"I do not torcher you" Thor stated with a hint of anoiment.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh bother." Thor said shaking is over sized head.

Suddenly the Fenton speeder speed in and stopped the door to the Fenton speeder opened Carter poped out and said "Thor???"

"I am here" Thor replied.

"Coming" Carter asked.

"Most defiantly yes" Thor said as he got into the Fenton speeder with the help of Carter.

"Can I come." The ghost in the Pajamas yelled.

"NO!!!!!!" Thor yelled Suddenly.

"Fine I never wanted to be your friend" the ghost in the pajamas said sadly walking away.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"O'Neill and Teal'c are a few cells over." Tucker said as he input the cordidnits.

"ok" Sam said as she piloted it into position to get to them.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"How long have we been here" O'Neill asked Teal'c who was staring of into space.

"You mean in prison O'Neill" Teal'c replied to O'Neill question.

"Yes!!" O'Neill replied exasperated.

"14 minits 42 seconds."

"That long."

"Indeed."

Suddenly the Fenton speeder entered the cell and stopped. Teal'c and O'Neill just stared at it until the door opened and Carter popped out.

"What took you so long" O'Neill said sarcasticly.

"Just get in sir." Carter replied with a smile.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Sir the humans have escaped" one of walkers guards said as he burst in.

Walker looked up and said "do you know what happened to the last person who brought me bad news."

"He went to a better place."

"Right" Walker said as he pressed a button dropping the guard into a secret room. All the guard could hear as he died was a single word over and over "EXTERMINAT". "Serves him right" Walker said sipping his drink.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"So did we secede" O'Neill asked as he took his seat.

"By all indications we did sir." Carter replied to O'Neill

"So we kicked Anubis' but." O'Neill replied.

"Indeed" Teal'c Stated.

"It would seem that way" Carter replied to O'Neill just before there was a flash outside the window.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"It would seem SG-1 had disappeared form the time space continuum" the first Observer said to Clockwork.

"Yes, what have you say" the second Observer said immediately after the first.

"The key word to say is disappeared from our space time continuum." Clockwork replied to the Observer's.

" You mean that you know where they are." The Observer's replied at the same time.

"Actually, yes I do." Clockwork replied with a smile.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"They were due back hours ago." Daniel said.

"Yup" Walter replied.

"There probably on some kind of cool adventure." Daniel said getting disappointed.

"yup" Walter replied.

"Darn."

"Yup."

"Walter are you paying attention."

"Yup."

End of chapter.

"So were are we" Danny said

"I don't know" Bryguy replied.

"Oh ok." Dany said


	16. CH:15 The Doctor

Phantomgate

ch 15 Doctor Who

The Doctor having just lost the person most dear to him and left the bride behind had a chance to catch his breath, finally. He began to sit down when he noticed that the Tardis had stopped. He got up to check the problem flipping the dials and switches he even the seldom used bicycle pump. What he looked at was impossible the walls had closed to the parallel earth. Unless he thought and pushed a few more buttons and switches he was right it was not the same parallel earth that rose was stuck in the walls were breaking and they were taking the Tardis with it. He desperately fought to out run it but he was to late he was trapped.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"were are we" O'Neill asked hopping not to get he answer he was about to get.

"I don't know sir" Carter replied.

"Thor oh buddy odd pal" O'Neill asked Thor hoping he would not get the same answer.

"I do not know." Thor replied dryly.

"we could start by maby going out side of the Fenton Speeder" Sam said stating the obvious next move.

"Ok her is what we will do Me Danny Teal'c and Carter are going to explore outside." O'Neill said.

"What about us" Sam said raising her hand.

"You all can stay here" O'Neill said "Thor watch over them."

"That should work" Thor replied.

"Fun" Sam said sarcastically.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

No sooner had SG-1 left the Fenton Speeder when suddenly a Blue box fell from the sky it had the words "Police call Box" on all four sides and it also looked like a wooden phone booth. No sooner had SG-1 had took in what had happened when suddenly the door to the blue box opened, smoke poured out. Out stumbled an man in a pinstripe suite with tennis shoes on he had side burns, Brown hair, and he looked British.

"Wow what a ride" The man said in a British accent getting up not realizing he was being watched.

"Who are you" O'Neill asked the stranger who had turned to look at SG-1.

"I'M the Doctor who might you be" the Doctor said in a burst of his usual energy.

"I'm Jack O'Neill and this is SG-1" O'Neill replied and pointed to each one as he said there name"Danny Fenton, Teal'c, and Sam Carter.

"A military unit" The Doctor asked getting a serious look.

"Yes we are" O'Neill replied.

"But we are mostly explorers" Carter said jumping into the conversation.

"Indeed" Teal'c added.

"Ok" The Doctor said shrugging off the serious attitude " How old are you Danny."

"uhh Fourteen" Danny replied to the Doctors question.

"Much to young" The Doctor said to himself then to SG-1 "why is a teenager serving in the military?"

"He is an exception to the rule." Cater said to the Doctor.

"You have not answered my question, why" the Doctor asked.

"Because I can do good in this position as a member of SG-1 and that matters to me" Danny replied to the Doctor.

"Ok, Works for me" the Doctor said " Now to business any idea as to where we are?"

"No I was kind of hopping you might be able to shed some light on the matter." Carter replied.

"No, I can't at the moment can I" the Doctor replied then added "but, I do know that the Tardis was plucked from the space time vortex it's self."

"Your saying that some one is behind this." O'Neill said.

"Indeed" Teal'c stated.

"The Tardis?" Carter said trying to piece every thing the Doctor said together.

"The Tardis is my ship, well you could say that." The Doctor said and then pointed at the smoking blue box behind him "That is the Tardis."

"You travel in a phone booth?" Danny said disbelievingly.

"Oh, sorry let me explain, it's bigger on the inside, in fact the blue box is merely a disguise." the Doctor explained.

"Ok" Danny said "I have seen weirder things."

"So shall we work together then and figure out who has brought us here" The doctor asked.

"Yes I think we should" O'Neill replied.

To Be continued

"I'm Board" Danny said.

"Well so am I" Bryguy said as he walked of.

"Wait don't Leave me here to boredom nooooo." Danny said.

Bryson's only reply was "Bye."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"


	17. CH:16 The Tower

Phantomgate

Ch 16 The tower

"So where do we go from here" Danny stated to the group.

The Doctor looked around and then he saw what he was looking for of in the distance. A tower off in the horizon. "There" the Doctor said as he pointed "In my 900 years of experience when this sort of thing happens head for the menacing tower."

"Indeed" Teal'c said agreeing with the Doctor.

"900 years" Danny said trying to wrap his head around it.

"You are 900 years old" Carter asked the Doctor.

"Yes that is true" the Doctor replied.

"How" Danny asked the Doctor.

The Doctor realizing he had opened Pandora's box just replied "Lest just say I am not human and leave it at that."

SG-1 realizing that the Doctor did not want to talk about it left it there. "Ok the why don't we take the Phenton Speeder." O'Neill said as he looked at the still smoking blue box.

The Doctor looked at his Tardis AKA "the blue box" it was still smoking "ok, any way we can take the Tardis with us it myt come in handy."

O'Neill looked at Danny who nodded yes and then replied "Sure."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"An Asguard" the Doctor said with excitement.

"That I am" Thor replied to the Doctor.

"I haven't seen an Asguard in ages." The doctor said going farther off into his tangent.

"Could it get any more crowded" Sam stated.

"It really is crowded in here" Tucker replied.

"Yea I know" Sam said sarcastically.

"I feel like I missed something." Tucker said confused.

Suddenly Danny said "we're there."

O'Neill turned around "ok every one remember where we parked."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

As SG-1 and the Doctor walked into the tower a ghostly figure turned around to great them. Danny instantly recognized who it was it was clockwork. "Clockwork!" Danny yelled in recognition.

"Who?" O'Neill asked.

"It's clockwork who is a ghost who as you could say polices time." the Doctor stated.

"Yes, you could say that I can see time all the twist and turns it might or might not take, I encourage the best course of the parade as you could say." Clockwork replied to the Doctor's statement.

"You know Clockwork?" Danny asked.

"Yes for years" the Doctor replied.

"how..." Carter started to ask when Clockwork interrupted her.

"That I can not Disclose" Clockwork interrupted.

"Oh I know, but I won't disclose your secrets." the Doctor said.

"I am sure of that." Clockwork replied to the Doctor.

"But I will disclose this, Ghost's Don't have to obey the same rules as the rest of us." the Doctor hinted.

"Now let's get down to business" Clockwork said "Danny I have brought you here because it is time for you to face the trials."

"What Trials?" Danny replied.

"The Great Trials of the Chosen" Clockwork replied.

"That is one generic name" O'Neill stated.

"Yea, it is." Danny said seeing what O'Neill meant.

"I was preoccupied by other thing's at the time." Clockwork replied.

"Such as?" O'Neill asked.

Clockwork looked at the Doctor and then at every one and said "I was cleaning up the collateral damage from the first great time war."

"Oh, ok works for me" O'Neill replied.

"Danny you must choose who will help you in your trials you can only choose one person not including the Doctor." Clockwork stated to Danny.

"Danny I know that you probably want to chose your two friends, but you should stop and think before you chose." the Doctor said to Danny cautioning him.

Clockwork added "the Doctor is right the trials will be dangerous."

"Ok" Danny replied clenching his fist and replied "O'Neill"

"I got chosen yes,yes" O'Neill blurted out.

"Sir was that really necessary?" Carter asked O'Neill.

"No, I'm just board" O'Neill relied.

"The rest of you will be sent back to your realms" Clockwork said just be for he rased his staff. Every one disappeared in a flash of light except for O'Neill, Danny, the Doctor, and Clockwork.

"Ok now what" Danny said.

""Your trials begin" Clockwork replied.

To be continued

"Beware!!" the Box Ghost yelled startling Bryguy.

"You startled me" Bryguy said to the Box Ghost.

"Yea, so" The Box Ghost replied.

"I will thing of something" Bryguy said as he walked of.

"Beware!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	18. CH:17 The trials Begin

Phantomgate

CH 17 The trials begin

"SO!!" O'Neill started "what do we do now."

"I'll explain the rules" Clockwork started "Danny you the Doctor and O'Neill will have to survive 3 different trials that will...

"Did you say survive?" O'Neill interrupted "as in we might die."

"yes that is what I said" Clockwork replied " as I was saying they will test your worthiness."

"For what?" O'Neill asked. Clockwork looked at O'Neill and shuk his head and then waved his staff causing the group to disappear.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Where are we?" O'Neill asked.

"well..." Danny said "I don't see any trials."

"Where's the Doctor?" O'Neill said looking around. Danny shrugged his shoulder. Something caught O'Neill's eye it was the Doctor's blue box.

The door to the blue box opened and the Doctor poped out and said "all aboard who's coming aboard."

"What about the trials?" Danny asked confused.

"Oh those Clockwork was making that up" the Doctor explained and motioned to come "Come on I'll explain once we are out of here." The Doctor popped back in the blue box.

O'Neill shrugged and said "might as well." O'Neill walked into the blue box. Danny just shrugged and followed.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"This place is huge" Danny gasped in amazement, O'Neill shrugged. The inside of the box was huge and alien looking.

"welcome to my TARDIS" the Doctor said as he operated the controls.

"TARDIS" Danny asked.

"TARDIS, it stands for time and relative dimension in space" the Doctor replied.

"Oh ok" Danny said still lost.

"Ok clearly me and Danny missed a memo." O'Neill said to the Doctor.

"Clockwork's trails were only a ruse" the Doctor replied.

"ok why" Danny asked the Doctor.

"Simple to keep the observers occupied" the Doctor replied to Danny.

"Ok" Danny said starting to see were the doctor was going.

"wile they are of on a wild goose chase we can go reunite you with your gost half." the Doctor said to Danny.

"oh" Danny said getting what the Doctor was saying.

"Who are the observers?" O'Neill asked.

"Lets just say they take things way to literally" the Doctor replied to O'Neill.

"Ok" O'Neill said.

"Ok we are there" The Doctor said as the sound the Tardis was making stopped.

"Where?" O'Neill asked.

"Where ever Danny's ghost half is" The Doctor said getting a look from O'Neill "I homed in on it"

"Ok works for me" O'Neill said as he started for the door.

"How big is this place" Danny asked the Doctor as they headed out the door.

The Doctor was about to replies when he noticed all the guns pointed at them. "Put your hand in the air" one of the men in white yelled.

"Ok" O'Neill said as he put his hands up "you know we are about six inches away from you."

"you are all under arrest for trespassing on government property." the head Man in white yelled.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"So did you guys have fun?" Daniel asked Teal'c he replied by just raising his eyebrow.

"You should just get over it DR. Jackson" Walter Harriman said as he just stared at his monitor.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Ok now what?" Danny asked.

"We have to escape, find your ghost half, find the Tardis, and get out of here." the Doctor replied to Danny as he explored there prison for a way out.

"Ok we do what ever he said" O'Neill said joining the search for a way out.

To be continued

"captured again" Danny said to Bryguy.

"Yup" he replied.


	19. Ch:18 Escape

CH: 18 escape

Authors note: yes I finally have updated, sorry for not updating but I had life and other things eating up my time that and I lost a bunch of files for this story and lost interest. But now im back and hoping to continue it without any more major setbacks.

"So now what?" O'Neill questioned his fellow captives, the Doctor and Danny, as he sized up the cell they had been thrown in. It was a small 10 by 10 room with one cot large enough for only one person. They were even being kept in the room by a force field of all things.

The Doctor pulled out a small devise that looked like the futuristic version of a screwdriver and commented, "I think I can cause reverse resonance in the force field."

"Where did you mange to hide that," O'Neill wondered exasperatedly as he watched the doctor fidget with it before pointing it at the force field.

The Doctor paused for a moment, then looked back at his companions. "You probably should cover your ears," He said simply. Without a word, his two companions covered there ears as he turned back to the force field. A few seconds later there was a VERY loud screeching noise that was so loud it caused both O'Neill and Danny both to double over in pain. It was gone just as quickly as it had come, but the pain for Danny and O'Neill lingered for a few moments.

"That was an understatement," O'Neill moaned as he got up.

"Man, how did you not feel that?" Danny directed at the doctor.

"I did," The doctor said as he moved over to help Danny up, "Come on we need to hurry, it won't take them long to figure out we are missing."

"Where in the heck did you hide that thing?" O'Neill asked as they walked at a brisk pace into the hallway, following the doctor.

"You mean my sonic screwdriver?" The Doctor replied, "Those idiots couldn't detect it because it existed in a separate time and space."

"Not really getting it, but when do I ever," O'Neill sighed.

"I understand, I think inside your pockets is a contained bubble of space time, kind of like the inside of the Tardis," Danny pondered.

The Doctor smiled as he said, "Bingo! Your right, more or less."

"Nope, still nothing," O'Neill muttered to no one in particular.

"Most humans don't pick up such advance concepts so fast," The Doctor stated.

Danny thought for a moment. "Really, with all the science fiction people watch these days you would think they'd be a bit more open-minded," he commented.

The Doctor sighed sadly "You would think."

Finally they arrived at a door that looked heavily armored and heavily locked. Both Danny and O'Neill were wondering how they were going to get past it when The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and used it on the door. The door opened easily and The Doctor Continued to walk his amassed Campion's followed.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

"Even with our best efforts we have not been able to gain entrance to the police box, Sir," The head scientist of the Men in Wight Facility Reported. "In fact, the only thing we are sure of is that it is not ghostly in origin"

"Then who created it? It was able to get in to this facility undetected, and that technology would be extremely valuable," Agent o the head of the Facility asked.

"Unknown sir, but we are pretty sure it's extraterrestrial in origin"

"Really, so we are in fact not alone in the universe."

"It appears so sir."

"Fascinating," Agent 0 commented just before the alarms went off.

_________________________________________________________________________________

"That can't be good," The Doctor said.

"Really," O'Neill retorted sarcastically.

"How far are we?" Danny asked.

"The signal is coming from just around that bend," The doctor replied, pointing to the pathway. They rounded the corner and found themselves in front of what could only be described as a coffin that had many pipes and wires protruding off the sides.

"It's in there."

To be continued.

Danny: Your back finally, you know how boring its been.

Bryguy: No, and yes im back.

Danny: Cann I have……..

Bryguy: No!

Danny: Fine


End file.
